


Glee requests.

by howmanychildrenareyoufreindswith (orphan_account)



Series: Glee but it's genderswapped, and way gayer. [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anyways..., F/F, F/M, Gay, Gen, Genderswap, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/howmanychildrenareyoufreindswith
Summary: I'm probably not gonna do all of them but I'll try.
Relationships: All ships - Relationship, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez, Ray Berry/Quinton Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Stoner Brett/Kurt Hummel, santiago lopez/brett pierce
Series: Glee but it's genderswapped, and way gayer. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875265
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Glee requests.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably not gonna do all of them but I'll try.

like last time, there's conditions. 

.no rape 

.no bestiality 

.no genderswapped puck cause I hate puck.

.I'm tired but bassiclly if you request something I don't like I'll delete it

.don't invalidate the sexuality I've given to the male or female versions of these charecters (that makes no sense but) 

Kate= lesbian 

Samantha= bi 

Blair= lesbian 

Fiona= straight 

Ray= gay man

Quinton= bi

Santiago= gay man

Brian/Brett= bi

Miguel= straight 

Tony= bi

Maya= bi

yeah also no gp or bp.

if you have a charecters that's not on here and a name for them, tell me.

Also these aren't just genderswap requests now, since no one is requesting any thing. again no "dark fics" aka no rape, no bestiality no charecter death etc. please provide enough info for me to write something, I'm not as creative as I seem.


End file.
